Secret Agents, Elves, Roses, Grizzled Anti-Heroes, and Terrorists, Oh my!
Secret Agents, Elves, Roses, Grizzly Anti-Heroes and Terrorists, Oh My! ''is the first episode of season one, and overall, of the animated show ''Spaced Out ''written by ''Syndicate mainstay writer Sr.Wario. When a retired bounty hunter offers up information on an upcoming terrorist attack on the galaxy's capital, it's a race between a secret agent and two bounty hunters to get the info first, but they soon learn that they may need to unite if they want to stop the loss of many lives. Synopsis The episode begins with a bird's eye view of a beautiful utopian planet located in the center of the galaxy, known as Splendidum. Families eat lunch as people explore the large shopping complexes. The screen zooms out and reveals the view to be coming from a camera in a dim spaceship. A hearty and disturbing laugh rings out as the screen fades. The screen soon shows a small spaceship on TV with a distorted voice offering info on a possible terrorist attack on Splendidum. In the headquarters of Splendidum's guardians, known as the Galactic Operatives Squad, a young solo agent known as Agent Emily Xena watches and contacts the person soon enough. After learning the co-ordinates, Xena heads out immediately, without the permission of her surperiors. She leaves a message for her director apologizing, but saying that she needs to. Her director sighs, but let's Xena goes and stops other agents from going after her. Xena arrives on the ship with information and find it to not be surrounded by guards. She enters cautiously and soon hears heavy footsteps approaching. Thinking it to be a trap, she gets out her blaster and shoots the coming person, who is a mere elf. The screen then goes to the insides of the ship in a medical ward. Luckily, she only shot the elf in the foot, but he's furious, as is his partner, the dimwitted Irk. They introduce themselves as Ron Nackolmore, better known by the alias of "The Hunter" and his enforcer Irk. They explain that they too are here for the info, and that taking down a terrorist could pull in a major bounty for the group. Xena is disgusted and leaves them to find the informant as his robots take care of the bounty hunters. She meets the informant, a shadow person named Mr. Cobalt. She hands him a load of money, but he refuses and goes on for a while, stating mysterious phrases. She becomes frusterated and snaps. After apologizing, he says that the only payment he needs is the saving of all the lives and hands her information on a drive. He begins to tell her something but she has already left for her office. After recovering, Ron and Irk head to Cobalt, but learn Xena already has the info. Irk suggests they move on to another case but Ron is infuriated that he got shot in the foot for no profit, and they set out, following Xena. They arrive at her office where she views the info on the laptop. She is about to shut down her laptop and deliver the intel to the GSO, but Ron and Irk attack first. Xena uses her training to predict Irk's rudimentary fighting style and easily defeats the weakened Ron. Xena begins to flee on her ship, but Irk drags Ron into the ship and fly it after Xena, using a magnetic beam to suck in the ship. She begins to scuffle with them but out the window sees a cloaked ship. They all stop and Xena remembers the plan for the attack, to become cloaked and then detach explosive cargo and then go into hyperspeed to flee. Ron tells her that the ship has special glass windows that show cloaked ships. Xena realizes that the ship is approaching sooner than she though and it plans to completely obliterate Splendidum's surface. Ron suggests they flee while they can, as they cannot destory the gigantic ship. Xena sighs and asks if there is anything they can do to slow them down. Irk reminds Ron of the magnetic beam, but he's reluctant. Xena punches him in the face, knocking him out and orders Irk to use the magnetic beam. Irk scardily runs to the control panel and attempts to pull it in. On the terrorist ship, the leader is informed of his lackeys that the ship is under attack. The leader strangles the chief of the lackeys and tells them to destroy the attackers, and if they do not, they will meet a similar fate. After promoting a new lackey to destory them, he sends out a small attack squad who crash their ships into Ron's and begin to board. Ron wakes up and sighs as he sees what Xena has done and Irk shrugs. Soon, the terrorists reach the medical ward and attack, with Ron hopping up as Irk charges at the attackers. Xena runs into the captain of the terrorists and he disarms her. However, she slyly attacks, and the battle begins. They hear a loud noise, but ignore and continue to engage in hand to hand combat. However, the terrorist knocks Xena down and prepares to deliver the killing blow, when a robot shoots up the terrorist captain, and Xena recognizes the robot as belonging to Mr. Cobalt, the informant. She makes her way down to the central hall and finds Cobalt, who sucked in Ron's ship with his magnet beam, and soon Ron and Irk follow. He welcomes them and warns them that alone they stand no chance against the terrorists. Xena sees the error of her ways, as does Ron, and they decide to work together to meet their goals. They all head down the main deck of Cobalt's ship to find that the terrorist ship is near the atmosphere and will soon enter Splendidum. Cobalt theorizes that if the main power source was downed outside the planet, it would effectively destroy the ship and save Splendidum. However, Cobalt finds that the power source is not on the outside. Xena volunteers to do the task, even though it would effectively be suicide. Cobalt questions her descision, but she says that being personal is un-practical and un-effecient, saying that the loss of one life would be nothing compared to if the ship bombed Splendidum. Meanwhile, Irk and Ron control the battle to stall the ship by attacking. Cobalt volunteers to go with Xena, and although reluctant, she accepts his offer and sees that two have a better chance than one. Cobalt and Xena board the large ship and see that they must make it down three floors to get to the power source. A large squad attack, but Xena and Cobalt's strategies easily defeat the squad, as they advance down a floor. On Cobalt's ship, Ron and Irk fire their first missile at the terrorist ship which attracts their attention, blasting a homing beacon onto the ship carrying troops. Irk goes out to deal with them as Ron ups the ante, with a cluster of 2 missiles. Back on the ship, it's rocked by Ron's flurry of attacks. Xena and Cobalt soon fall into the floor nearest to the source, and find a squad of armored robots. Cobalt begins to brawl with the larger one and they are knocked onto the floor of the Power Source. Xena tackles the smaller one and they fly into the power source. However, it does nothing. Soon, the ship is rocked by another successful hit from Ron. Xena smiles as she tackles the small one into the power source, downing the terrorist ship as Ron cheers and Irk sits atop a pile of the troops unconcious bodies grunting. The ship begins to fall as Xena goes unconcious. A week later Xena wakes up in a hospital room and learns Ron and Irk picked them up soon after they fell from the destroyed ship. Xena thanks Ron professionally and Ron tells her he forgives her. She gets angry and begins to chase him, but Cobalt soon comes in. He tells them that Ron and Irk can get jobs, and Xena can get tips for free, but only if they work together to defeat even larger threats than the ones so far. Ron and Irk agree, and Xena does as well. Cobalt sets a hard drive down, and they all reach for it. The leader of the terrorists is revealed to be alive and well, and greets someone who appears to be the dead terrorist chief. They talk about "revenge" and laugh on how their attackers think that it is over. The dead terrorist chief soon morphs into someone similar to Agent Xena as she walks off. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Wario's Stuff